The Crimson Fox and the Black Cat
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Never in Ruri's life did she expect to meet someone she could give her soul to. She was convinced of it; her dark, sick, tainted spirit could never feel love, nor could it loved by another. She was a fallen angel; never, to be redeemed. Until she laid eyes on him. The day she met him; this strange new member of their circle...FROM AN ANIME? NarutoxKuroneko! Fluff, romance, humor!
1. Black and Crimson

**A/N: *Smacks head against wall* Thank God! I finally finished moving! Seriously! It's such a drag. I've barely had time to watch any anime, but one that I recently finished reading both amused and annoyed me. Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai. Otherwise known as My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute. At first I enjoyed it, but then things really started spiralling madly out control as the second season came around. I understood it was an incest anime,-hardly any in this one at all-but even so...heh, I guess I just wasn't prepared for Kyousuke breaking up/rejecting all those girls like he did and making them cry. To be frank, it irritated me. Severely.**

**And of course, my mind spawned something in retaliation...**

**...Enjoy.**

_"Ararara...did I come at a bad time?"_

_~?_

**Black and Crimson**

"Baka!"

Kyousuke Kousaka yelped and ducked as his little sister struck out at him with one of the many utensils lining the table. The knife slammed into the seat he'd been sitting mere moments before; had his hand still been there, it would most certainly have been skewered.

"Calm down, Kirino!"

"I won't!" His little sister exclaimed, trying to stab him again. "Do you have any idea what you just said?! Baka! Ecchi! Die!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Kyousuke exclaimed. "Argh, why do you always have to take things out of context?!"

"Because you're the one saying them, baka!"

"That's it!" Kirino exclaimed, rising from her chair, "I'm out of here!"

"Mah, mah," Saori tried to calm them, but to no avail. "Lets just wait until he arrives..."

"Fine, but as soon as he gets here, I'm gone."

Rui Gokou, also known as Kuroneko, fellow member of the "Otaku Girls Unite!" anime circle, was rather curious about the new member herself. She knew it was a guy-rather odd when one considered the name of their little circle-but Saori seemed to be willing to make an exception for him so...she would hold her words until she saw him. Until then, she silently resolved to bear with Kyousuke and Kirino's bickering. Honestly they had no idea how they felt about one another. It was all part of her plan of course, but even so it made her wonder...just what did Kyousuke-senpai see in his little sister?

"Could the two of you please keep it down?" she sighed softly. "You're disturbing the other customers."

Kirino glowered, her wrath now fixed upon Ruri.

"...Yeah, well how about this: you're dressed like a goth lolita in a bad doujinshi!"

Kuroneko bristled. They'd had this same arguement once before, but it never ceased to rile her.

"...Oh?... heh heh... It appears that I cannot stop these dark conceptions forming inside of my mind... Ah how pitiful. Even I don't know what may happen to you at this point..."

"Oh, you've done it now...

"What was that?!"

"Ara, sorry for making you wait!" A voice called, interrupting their cold war. "I'm not late am I?"

"Ah," Saori beamed, "That sounds like him."

"Where?" Kuroneko strained to see through the crowded cafe, but to no avail. Kirino and Kyousuke didn't seem to be having much luck, either.

"Eh?" Kirino blinked. "Is that him? Gross."

"Over here!" The voice replied, its own shouldering their way through the crowd towards them.

The first thing Kuroneko noticed about him was the hair. And how could she not? It was such a startling shade of blond-had he dyed it?-that her first thought was to wonder whether he was a delinquent. And those blue eyes, they were so incredibly bright and filled with life. Then there were the whiskers on his face, tripling either cheek. Makeup, she wondered? Whomever he was...he certainly seemed to be a dedicated cosplayer. Now that she had a good look at him, he seemed rather familiar. And that uniform...did he go to her school? She'd never seen him before. And what was up with that crimson cloak and scroll? He really did look like an otaku now that she thought about it. That much was to be expected. But did they really attend the same school? She was certain she'd never seen someone so outlandish before. He made her 'Queen of Nightmare' attire look like mere mortal trappings!

And yet there as just something about him...

"Welcome, Naruto-shi!" Saori waved. "We've been waiting for you, de gozaru!"

"Sorry!" The blond laughed, performing a perfunctory bow. "I had some business to take care of."

_In that outfit?_ everyone else wondered.

"Well in that case, allow me to introduce you to everyone, de gozaru! The gentleman over there is Kyousuke Kousaka-

"Yo." Kyousuke waved.

-his sister, Kiririn-shi

Kirino offered a half-nod.

Saori's gaze settled upon Kuroneko.

"And this is...

"Nice ta meetcha, Gokou-chan." Naruto's visage lit into a foxy grin when he saw her, only to falter moments later. "Oops! My bad." He stuck out his tongue teasingly. "Saori-sensei told me your real name but everyone seems calls you Kuroneko online, so I wasn't sure which one to use...ya know?"

_What is this feeling...?_

Incredibly, Ruri felt her cheeks begin to _burn._ What was this? He'd just asked her a simple question and yet, she couldn't bring herself to answer him...nor look him in the eye. Frustrating! Why was she frustrated? She didn't know! She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about this boy just sent her skin tingling. In the end, she settled for a soft-sounding:

"E-Either is fine...

"Hai hai," He sighed. "I'll just call ya Ruri-chan, then? In that case..." Before she could stop him he took her palm, raised it to his face, and pressed both lips to the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, face to face, my queen of nightmares." In that instant his entire demeanor seemed to change. A devilish grin tugged at his lips, and his azure eyes seemed to take on an almost crimson glow. Contacts, then? Kuroneko felt her both respect and curiousity climb yet another notch. He knew of Maschera? Interesting. But wait a moment. He'd kissed her hand. Just like...Ruri felt her flush deepen. Almost on instinct, her cosplay personality kicked on in full force.

"I am pleased to see you know of me, mortal." she said imperiously, taking a hand-the very same one he'd kised-and holding it out before her face. "Are you here to become my servant?"

"Absolutely not!" Naruto surprised her with a harsh laugh, tossing back his head with a fierce flourish. He was playing his part well, Kuroneko thought. "For as Saori-sensei has said, my name is Naruto!" Impossibly, his grin grew another inch. "Yes, Uzumaki Naruto! The one who will become Hokage, banish the darkness of war, and bring peace to this wicked world! Hahaha!"

There was a silence, stretching not just across their little circle, but the entire cafe as well.

_Uzumaki Naruto?_

As in _the_ Uzumaki Naruto from the manga/anime? The one she'd read when she was younger? What kind of joke was this? Ah. Now she understood. He was cosplaying. There was just no way the real thing would show up. That wasn't possible. Not even remotely possible. This was reality after all. No matter. His acting was commendable, even if his personality was a bit...broken. Very well then. Two could play this convulted game of his, and Ruri Gokou would be the one to win it.

Kuroneko glanced at Saori, then pointed to Naruto.

"He isn't serious is he?"

Naruto facepalmed.

"You said they'd take me seriously, sensei!"

"Ahahaha...I can't exactly control them, you know...

"Nonsense!" Naruto stabbed a finger at Ruri. "This one clearly disagrees with my goals!"

"What?" Kuroneko's voice drifed lazily from her lips. She raised her hand haughtily to her lips, elegantly hiding her small mouth behind an equally small hand. "Just what is it that makes you think you have any chance of succeeding in your quest? Do tell me." She waited for his inevitable response; he'd back off of course, and admit he'd gone a bit overboard. His devotion to anime was nowhere near her own of course, any moments now he'd prove her right.

Naruto didn't back down.

"Because I believe in it!" His hands slammed down on the table with such force, the silverware physically jumped a few centimeters into the air. "Mankind has good within them! You cannot let the darkness sweep it all away because of a bad experience; merely on a whim! That would be folly, ya know!"

"Oh?" Ruri was rather starting to like this boy. He had interesting opinions. "You banter rather well for a human. Why don't we take this outside?"

"Fine by me, nightmare queen!"

Kyousuke blanched.

"I...can't tell if they're getting along or not...

"Looks like they've already grown quite close to each other." Saori was smiling.

"Were you even watching the same thing as I was, Saori-san?"

The otaku smiled.

"No matter how you look at it, they've become so full of energy now, aren't they?"

"Hmm...

Kyousuke risked a glance at the pair again; they were arguing emphatically now, but theirs held an air of enjoyment, not unlike the heated discussions Kuroneko had with Kirino. But there was a layer of severity about it, as though Naruto were actually being serious, whereas Kuroneko appeared to be merely jesting with him. Their bickering became less about their respective animes as it dragged on-more and more nonsencial. Even if they weren't aware of it Naruto and Ruri were actually beginning to smile, despite the insults they were flinging at one another.

"Well, its good to see the black one getting along with someone other than us." Kirino murmurred.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing! You're hearing things, baka! Aniki no baka!" Despite her vehement protests Kirino seemed to be secretly enjoying their little arguement, perhaps she was simply relived she wasn't the one arguing with Ruri this time. Kyousuke had to admit, he found himself enjoying it as well. Kuroneko deserved someone who shared her interests, someone just as fixated on anime as she...even if Naruto was a bit of an oddball. Seriously-his outfit put other cosplayers to shame! Where the devil had he gotten such a getup...

Something occurred to him, just then.

"Say, didn't Naruto have an internet handle, too?" he asked Saori.

"He called himself the Crimson Fox online." Saori's glasses seemed to gleam in that instant. "Fitting, isn't it?"

"Heh...

The Crimson Fox and the Black Cat. It did have a nice ring to it, or so he thought. Naruto and Kuroneko were obviously at odds with one another, but in a way that seemed to attract rather than repel. They were just so amicably avid about their arguements, but humans had their limits. Eventually they had to pause to breathe. Eventually, they had to run out of things to bicker about. And once they did, redfaced and gasping for breath everyone thought their cold war was finally over. It was not.

"Wanna go out?" Naruto ventured abruptly.

Kuroneko blinked rapidly, taken aback by the sudden request; there was another silence then, thicker than before. She was the one to shatter it, her face flushing seven shades of scarlet.

"W-W-W-What did you just say?!"

"I thought I was being blunt." Naruto frowned. "I'm asking you: do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Eh?" Kyousuke felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.

"Huh?!" Kirino gasped.

"Naruto-shi! So bold!" Saori guffawed.

And with that...

_...The Crimson Fox asked out the Black Cat._

**A/N: Well, there you go. Just**** a little something, hope you enjoyed it and such. I've become a bit more reliable where my stories are concerned, and plan on updating Malestrom of the Force next, along side a few of my Bleach and One Piece fics. Also, I'll be putting some of them up for adoption in case anyone is interested! But putting that aside, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little ficlet, dear reader. On a side note, I seriously suggest you at least watch the anime or read the light novel...else you'll be hopelessly lost. Just in case any of you were wondering, this story is entirely AU, that is to say, takes place in an alternate universe. Kuroneko's convinced Naruto isn't _the _Naruto. Ah, but he is, abilities and all! Boy is she in for a surprise... Let the hilarity ensue and look forward to the next chapter!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? **

**R&R! =D**


	2. Call

**A/N: *Smacks head against wall* Thank God! I finally finished moving! Seriously! It's such a drag. I've barely had time to watch any anime, but one that I recently finished reading both amused and annoyed me. Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai. Otherwise known as My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute. At first I enjoyed it, but then things really started spiralling madly out control as the second season came around. I understood it was an incest anime,-hardly any in this one at all-but even so...heh, I guess I just wasn't prepared for Kyousuke breaking up/rejecting all those girls like he did and making them cry. To be frank, it irritated me. Severely.**

**And of course, my mind wasn't content to leave it at a oneshot so...**

**...Enjoy this next chapter!**

_"What makes you real? Is it the breath you take...or is it something else?"_

_~?_

**Call**

"Did I startle you, asking that of all a sudden?"

"..."

Kuroneko peered intently at Naruto as they approached the train station later that evening, warring between disbelief and desire. Try as she might, she couldn't get a handle on him. He was as unpredictable as the wind and sea, perhaps just as volatile She found herself staring at his back as he posed the question; admiring those tall broad shoulders illiustrated by his cloak and cape. There was a surety to his movements, an unspoken confidence to his gait that suggested there was more to him than met the eye. He'd claimed to be _the _Naruto after all. Nothing he'd done so far had proven to contradict his claim. Even his dialect bespoke of it. Perhaps there was some truth in that after all...

_Foolish._ she shook her head, violet tresses bobbing to and fro from the motion. _No matter how much I might wish it at times, anime is not real..._

"Oiiiiii, Kuroneko-san?" His voice gently nudged Ruri out her reverie like a long lost friend. "Are you still there?"

"Ufufu," she replied, "As if a mortal could possibly startle one such as me...

"Hai hai," Naruto chuckled, reaching down to ruffle her hair. "Just checking."

"W-W-What was that for?!"

"Ara?" the blonde cocked his head, feigning ignorance as he mussed her violet tresses once more. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ruri-chan...

"Y-You just did it again!"

"I wonder about that...

"Will you please cease this foolish behavior?!"

"Nope!"

And now he was leaving. Just like that, as though nothing unusual had happened. As though he'd not bickered with her several hours earlier and subsuquently asked her to be his girlfriend. They were at the head of the group now, Kyousuke and the others trailing several paces behind, leaving Ruri some much-needed time to reflect upon the days earlier happenings. To reflect upon the bemused blonde walking beside her. Antics aside and notwithstanding

At first, his audacity had stunned her. Shocked her into silence. How dare he pick a fight with her and _then_ ask her out on a sudden? He'd actually given her his number without even bothering to ask her if it was alright and numbed, she hadn't been able to refuse and done the same. They weren't dating, she told herself. They'd just exchanged numbers as fellow beings of darkness. That was all! Still...his passion for anime was certain something to be admired. As was he.

"So you're taking a separate train?" she ventured lamely.

"Mmhm." The blonde nodded, humming tunelessly to himself. "My job's very demanding. Very..._cutthroat_, you might say." His eyes seemed to twinkle as he said this. "Oh, and don't get me started on my boss!" There was something in the way he said those woards; they way he spoke them was almost enough to make her wonder. Beyond knowing of his interests in anime and manga she really didn't know anything about Naruto. A stranger individual she had never met.

Once more, she considered asking the blond if he really did attend the same schook as her, but thought better of it at the last instant. Instead, she decided to follow the route their conversation had taken to the end._ A route?_ she immediately chastised herself for the thought._ I make it sound as though we're in a game or something..._

"Job?" she found herself asking instead.

"Sore wa himitsu desu! Naruto grinned. _That's a secret!_

_A secret, hmm?_

Ruri would never admit aloud, but she did find this side of Naruto to be rather...charming. There was a certain air about him, an undeniable charisma she did not want to resist. Now, as she watched him stepping onto the train, she struggled to find some words of parting. Something. Anything. Nothing came. All that emerged was a soft-sounding:

"S-Sayonara, then...

Naruto held no such inhibitions.

"By the way, Ruri-chan...about that second season of _Maschera_ you've been wanting so badly...

_?!_

Even as she herself fought to find the words he paused, turned on his back foot and spun, bending at the waist both to compensate for the difference in their height as well address her. The sudden movement brought Ruri up short, she found his visage perilously close to hers, his breath warm on her face. Close! He was much too close! How could he be standing so close without falling over?! All these thoughts and more raced in an out of her head in an instant. Naruto didn't seem to mind. In fact, his smile was positively beatific as he leaned backwards and stepped into the rail-car, practically savoring her silence.

"I might be able to do something about that."

"Heh?"

"Ja ne!" The door whooshed shut between them, cutting off her retort. She was left standing there, wide-eyed, as the train rolled forward and into the distance. She was still standing there when Kyousuke and the rest caught up to her other

"What did he mean by that?" he wondered aloud.

What indeed? Ruri could only wonder.

"Sooo...

Ruri blinked, her eyes fluttering open and shut with all the rapidity of a hummingbird's wings. Saori couldn't keep the grin off her face. Kyousuke suddenly looked...well, ill. Kirino couldn't seem to care less. Eventually, her attentinon settled upon the grinning, glasses-wearing otaku.

"Is there something you wanted to ask?"

Saori's grin grew another inch.

"Are the two of you going out now, de gozaru?"

_Ruri burned._

"D-Don't be foolish!" she huffed, stalking away. "There's no way I'd go out with someone like that! I wouldn't even call him!"

* * *

Ruri didn't know why, but she _did_ call Naruto later that night.

Tamaki and Hinata-the latter slightly suspicious of her sibling's sudden upswing in behavior-had already been put to bed and she'd already checked her news sites before supper. She'd since changed into a simple white shift, having discarded her colored contacts and dark dress in favor of the lighter sleepwear. Now, finding her thoughts once more on the enigmatic-not to mention impertinent-blond, and, with nothing better to do, Ruri decided to throw caution to the wind and finally give him a call.

She dialed the number loosely, slowly, wondering if he would even answer. Naruto didn't strike her as the type to keep someone waiting. Then again, he might not pick up, might leave her hanging just to mess with her mind. He was a strange boy after all. He wasn't attentive or kind like Kyousuke had been-stop! Ruri ruthlessly derailed _that_ train of thought before it hurtled home down the tracks. She'd sworn never to relfect upon the fiasco that had been their brief relationship. Honestly, who rejected their ex-girlfriend for their _little sister?_

To be honest, after all was said and done, Kuroneko was still stinging on the inside. Kyosuke had hurt her. Wounded her, not just with his words, but his actions as well. She might've understood, if they stayed together at the end, but when all was said and done, the two of them returned to being normal siblings. Somehow, that hurt more than anything. What did her feelings mean then? Nothing.

Ruri refused to let it show anymore; the tears she'd shed that night, the night of Kyousuke's rejection, had been the only proof of her sorrow. Everyone thought she had accepted things by now, embraced their sudden return to normality. But she hadn't accepted it. She was still slightly bitter. Perhaps that was why she was calling Naruto? She'd seen the sickened look on Kyosuke's face back at the cafe and a small part of her-a very small part!-might've enjoyed it, just a tad. There. She'd said it. She enjoyed flirting with someone, someone who might not hurt her as Kyousuke had. Even if Naruto was terribly forward. Ah, but she was getting ahead of herself.

_Beep._

A dull chime dragged her out of her plots. The line was busy. Frowning, Ruri dialed again.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Hai hai, this is Naruto!"_ he picked up almost immediately this time, his sing-song voice swelling in her left ear. _"Ah! Ruri-chan?! You have perfect timing! I was just about to call you!"_

Kuroneko bristled.

"Could you please not speak to me in such familiar terms?"

_"You're so cute when you're mean~"_ he laughed. _"Neh, aren't we friends?"_

"I don't recall asking for your friendship, mortal...

More laughter.

_"I thought you might say something like that."_

An uncomfortable silence hung between them. At least, it was uncomfortable for Ruri. She had no way of seeing Naruto's face, of reading his expression, nor his thoughts. Was he just as nervous? He didn't strike as the fidgety type, however. More the kind to take action first then ask questions later.

"Ano...

_"Hmm?"_

"What are you doing right now?"

_"Heh?"_ he grunted, she had the succint impression he was lifting something heavy. _"Lifting. Gotta keep myself in shape. Why?"_

Ruri flushed; because her overactive imagination chose that very moment to kick into hyperdrive. Naruto...without his shirt...stop! Stop, stop, STOP! She shook her head fiercely, banishing that strangely pleasant train of thought before it could consume her. Too late. She couldn't get that image of him out of her mind, shirtless, his torso streaked with sweat...kami! At this rate she'd need a cold shower! A shower. Gah! Curse her evil imagination! Why couldn't she banish these thoughts from her mind?!

_"Neh, do you have a computer nearby?"_ Naruto asked abruptly, relieving her off that explicit image.

"Hah?"

_"Spacing out again?"_

"I'm not!"

_"Well, then,"_ he pressed, _"do you?"_

"As a matter of fact, I have my laptop with me...

_"Navigate to the Maschera website."_

"Huh?"

_"Just do it!"_ he insisted.

"Fine. Insolent fool...

Tsching, she as asked, clicking her way back to the same site she'd visited only hours before. What she saw there caused her eyes to fly wide. There were...plans for a Maschera movie?! And...a second season?! Unable to believe her eyes she scrolled down, and found-to her delight-a third and fourth season were also planned! Already the positive feedback was beginning to pile up, everyone was clearly elated by what they thought to be the author/studio caving in to their demands. Kuroneko shared their opinion. She could've stared at the posts for hours, and she would have, had not Naruto's voice drawn her back to reality.

_"Ruri-chan?"_

"W-What is this?"

_"Ya like?"_ She could practically _taste_ Naruto's smugness. _"The author owes me a few favors, so I cashed in! Heheh."_

"You..."

_"Yup!"_ There was a pause, punctuated by a sigh, and it felt as though her were peering over her shoulder. _"Don't believe me? Scroll down a little more."_

Kuroneko complied. Strange. There appeared to be a note from the author at the bottom:

_Major thanks to the generous donation made by..._

_...Akai-kitsune?!_

That was Naruto's internet handle!

"You?!" she sputtered. "When did you, _how_ did you-?!"

_"I have my connections."_ Naruto replied._ "Do you still doubt me, nightmare queen?"_

"Oh?" She masked her shock behind her anime persona. "You have an impressive skillset, for a mortal." That was where their arguement began anew; it was as if they were picking up right where they'd left off back at the maid cafe just this afternoon, falling into a rhythym only they knew.

_"I am no mortal!"_ he snapped back. _"I'm a shinobi! You haven't even seen _half_ of what I can do!"_

"Even so, you cannot compare to me." she retorted.

"Oh really?!

They argued for what felt like an eternity; who could've said how long it lasted? Ruri soon lost track of the time: seconds blurred into minutes and minutes into hours as they squabbled. _"I'm enjoying this."_ he admitted some mintues later, shocking her. He took pleasure in their arguements? Strange. And yet, so did she. She had enjoyed their verbal spar back in the cafe, just as she enjoyed these ones

"As am I."

_"Have you given what I said any thought?" _he asked.

"I have...considered it."

"So is that a yes?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Naruto laughed.

_"I love it when you play hard to get."_ he chuckled. _"Oh well. I can always get your answer tomorrow at school. Or the next day. Or maybe even the next day. I'm in no rush, really. It's not like I have anywhere to be in the next few weeks until Kishimoto-san pumps out the next chapter. Until then, I'm basically a free bird._

"You make it sound like you're bound to a schedule or something." Kuroneko mused as she twirled a violet strand of hair between her fingers. If he wanted to continue their little game then so could she. "Pray tell, what will happen if you don't follow this schedule? It's not as though you'll dissapear if you refuse to adhere to it."

_"Actuallly...I will."_

**_!_**

_Tap-tap-tap._

Ruri blinked in surprise, momentarily startled out of her shock by a soft knock on her door, and an even softer voice echoing from beyond it. Whatever nonsense Naruto was spouting, it could wait. She lifted the phone from her ear and turned her head to regard the noise in silence, wondering if she'd somehow managed to wake her parents with the commotion. Thankfully, she hadn't.

"Ruri-nee...?"

Before she could think to lock it, Hinata poked her head out from behind the door, her sleepy brown eyes surveying the room with bleary attention.

"I heard someone's voice...

Then she noticed the phone.

"Ah, who's that? Are you talking to someone?"

"I'm not!"

"Aha! You are!"

_"Um...what's going on over there?"_

Kuroneko instinctively clutched the phone to her chest, realizing she'd had Naruto on speaker all along. Too late. Hinata had that gleam in her eye now-one that said she wouldn't leave until her curiosity was satisfied or worse. Her little sister cannoned from her place behind the door and clamored across the bed, snatching it from her grasp before she could react. Even as Ruri reached for her Hinata was bounding backward-holding the device to her ear.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"N-No one!" Ruri sputtered, desperately trying to drown out the response she knew Naruto would give. She did not succeed.

_"This is Naruto!"_ There was a pause. _"Eh? Who might you be?"_

Hinata grinned from ear to ear. Ruri groaned.

_I'm doomed..._

"This is Ruri's little sister! Hinata!"

_"Hinata?!"_ Naruto's sqwuak of surprise momentarily silenced both sisters; he sounded sincerely serious since the first time Kuroneko had met him. _"You have the same name as..._

"Ah! Ruri-nee!" Hinata interrupted, beaming. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

Ruri sputtered in surprise, Naruto was roaring with laughter.

_"You are correct, little sister of Kuroneko! I am indeed your sister's boyfriend!"_

"Like Kousaka-kun used to be?"

_"Ha?_

"Naruto is not my boyfriend!" Ruri snapped, snatching the phone away from her sister. "And we're not talking about Kyousuke! Honestly, I cannot believe you're spouting such garbage...

"But I interfered...and that's why you're mad, right?"

_?!_

"Th-That's not it!" She spluttered. "We just met!"

"Then why were you up so late talking to someone you just met?" her sister asked slyly. Gah! Clever lass, this one!

"Because he seemed interesting...

"Huh? Doesn't that sound like an excuse?" she grinned. "Why is he so interesting?"

"Because...

"Because?" Hinata's grin grew another inch. "What, what? Come on, say it. Say it." By the end of it Ruri's face was just a shade of red that looked like a living fire.

She twitched, angrily.

"Ufufufu...

Hinata paled. She knew that look!

_"Ruri-chan?"_ Naruto asked from the other end. _"What's going on?"_

"You'll have to excuse me for the evening, Naruto-dono." Ruri spoke calmly into the phone as she rose from the bed; snaring a fistful of her sibling's hair. "We shall continue this discussion tomorrow." Enough was more than enough. Even she could only be embarrassed so much for so long before she gave into temptation.

_"Huh?"_

"It just became necessary to teach my little sister a good lesson."

_"H-Have fun..._

"No!" Hinata yelped as Ruri dropped the phone on the bed and began to drag her away. "Naruto-san! Do something! Call the police!"

_"Sadly I cannot do that."_

"Eh?! Why not?!"

_"Because even I fear your sister's temper."_

"AH! Traitor!" she cried! "Help! Somebody! Heeeeeeeelp!"

The last thing Naruto heard before Ruri hung up were her sister's planitive screams as she was dragged off-hauled away to a fate worse than death. _Click!_ Their call ended with a soft tone-leaving him staring into empty space. He chuckled softly and returned the phone to its place upon the nightstand. So Ruri still didn't think he was real, did she? It irked him, almost. Nearly made him drop the weight in his right hand. He'd gone to all this trouble of telling her the truth, and she didn't believe him?

Well then, he'd have to do something about that. He rather enjoyed his occasional stay in their real world after all. It would be such a shame then, for one girl's disbelief to ruin his little hiatus. He'd helped her purely on a whim with her anime-doing so had put a sizeable dent in the small fortune of wealth and favors he'd amassed ever since first coming to this world. It had been well worth it though-to hear her surprise. There was just something about this girl that held his attention, intriguing him like no other. Something that made her want to tell the truth, when he'd worked so hard to conceal it from others. She was real, for starters. And he...well it went without saying that he was just the figment of someone's overactive imagination, gone rogue.

By all rights, he wasn't even supposed to _exist. _

But he did exist, unbeknownst to his author, his creator. Others probably existed, too. Naruto was fairly certain he wasn't even the first. He could've sworn he'd seen Ichigo from _Bleach -a creation of Tite Kubo's- _taking a leisurely stroll around Akihabara earlier during the day. Unless it was a cosplayer. Damn cosplayers. They always confused the hell out of him. He could never tell if they were real or not. But Ruri was realy. He sensed no special powers or abilities within her, though they could just be hidden. Ah-but he digressed. Now was not the time for thought. Now was the time for sleep. He could discuss things further with her tomorrow as their school. Now _that_ would be a surprise for her, wouldn't it?

He'd enrolled only recently-a few days ago-out of sheer boredom more than anything else. One could only do so much with their free time before it all became pointlessly boring in the end. Had he known that he'd meet this interesting little vixen there, he would've done so much sooner. After all, who didn't enjoy being called senpai-ah! He was overthinking things again. Time for bed.

"Goodnight, Ruri-chan." he murmurred, laying back against his pillows. "I'll see you tomorrow." He did his best to banish thoughts of her from his mind; to ignore the fact that her little sister shared the same name with Hinata, to let sleep take him. For once,the gods didn't feel like screwing with him; because sleep came quite swiftly, ensorcelling him in a pleasant dream of a life long since past. At first he dreamnt of Konoha-reflecting upon the village of his birth in all its glorious splendor and all those still waiting for him there. Gradually his thoughts began to blur between the past and present, the event of the day mingling with scenes from his past until they became all but unrecognizable, leaving his mind caught up once more on a certain violet-haired otaku. Despite himself...Naruto smiled in his sleep. Even in slumber, his thoughts were of Ruri. What manner of girl was this; what spell did she have over him to muddle his mind so?

They were like oil and water he and her; never meant to mix, but once they did, were nigh inseparable.

Yessir, he was going to enjoy tomorrow.

_...And thus ended the Black Cat's first phone call to the Crimson Fox._

**A/N: Well, there you go. Just**** a little something, hope you enjoyed it and such. I've become a bit more reliable where my stories are concerned, and plan on updating Malestrom of the Force soon, along side a few of my Bleach and One Piece fics. Also, I'll be putting some of them up for adoption in case anyone is interested! But putting that aside, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little ficlet, dear reader. On a side note, I seriously suggest you at least watch the anime or read the light novel...else you'll be hopelessly lost. **

**Just in case any of you were wondering, this story is entirely AU, that is to say, takes place in an alternate universe, but after the final episode of the anime season. Kuroneko's starting to fall for Naruto, but at the same time, she's still feeling jilted over Kyousuke. And who can blame her? If you've seen the anime, then you've SEEN how she bawled her eyes out. Poor thing!**

**Also, she's all but convinced Naruto isn't _the _Naruto. Ah, but he is, abilities and all! And we see just how he came to exist in the "real" world. Boy is she in for a surprise...Let the hilarity ensue and look forward to the next chapter! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy this special preview!**

**(Preview)**

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"Saving your life, of course."_

_Naruto didn't so much as flinch as the vehicle hurtled towards him. Towards them. He didn't even look at the car. He merely smiled, raised his right arm, and opened the fingers of his hand. Kuroneko shouted at him to move-this was just too much! He was going to get them killed! Both of them! She cringed as he doubled over her-thrusting that arm between them and the impending crash. Ruri braced herself for the pain. For the end to come. Because the end was indeed nigh; there was no way they were going to survive, no possible way Naruto could-_

_Wait, was he glowing all of a sudden?_

_Kaaaaaaaaa-runch!_

_There came an earsplitting crunch as metal met flesh, and the former yielded. The hood crumpled around Naruto's arm with a shriek and then the engine alongside, its severed halves spiraling past the two of them, its driver gawping behind the wheel as his half of the vehicle ground to an angry halt in the street. Kuroneko shared in his amazement; she didn't know what it was that had caused his vehicle to careen out of control, but at this moment it didn't matter. What did matter was that Naruto had stopped him. Cold._

_Kuroneko gawped at the destruction. At Naruto, drawing back his arm from the transmission. His entire being appeared to be sheathed in golden light, his eyes an ungodly red. Half his sleeve was gone, and the flesh of his hand was terribly, horribly scarred but even as she looked on the flesh was knitting itself shut, the wound stitching itself back together as though it had never been._

_"H-How did you...?"_

_Naruto's expression radiated smugness as he flexed his newly repaired muscle._

_**"Now** do you believe me?"_

**R&R! =D**


End file.
